You've grown
by GoldenDawn13
Summary: The war against Gaea and the giants is finally over, and poor Nico is sullen, angry, and alone. Will he take a change of heart when he is allowed to see a certain daughter of Hades and Hunter?


Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own PJ&O

* * *

><p>Nico de Angelo stood in front of his father's throne, an unreadable expression on his face.<p>

After they had defeated Gaea and the gods found Leo, assuring the relieved demigods that he was alive and well, all was settled. For the first time in forever **(AN: +begins to sing+ For the first time in forever….+sings some more, acting like a doof+ … sorry… couldn't help myself XD)** everything was calm and peaceful. No more fighting monsters, teeter-tottering on the edge of death, having to deal with insane gods, or suffocating under the pressure of having to defeat Mother Nature herself.

Of course, when you do succeed, and miraculously save the world _(again)_, the gods decide to be ever_ so_ kind and boost your low life scum self, by granting a gift of whatever you can dream of.

Nico only had one dream burned in his mind, and had come to his father to grant it. Shifting from foot to foot, the son of Hades silently but impatiently waited for his father to materialize.

As though the god had read his mind, the cold air shifted, and Nico felt his back automatically straighten. There Hades sat, a bored look on his face.

"Father." Nico immediately greeted, bowing respectfully.

"She is there waiting for you, my son," Hades replied impassively. Nico felt his heart lift. Did he hear a touch of _pride_ in his father's voice?

Dipping his head, the son of Hades shadow traveled deeper into the Underworld, until he appeared at the entrance of Elysium.

Nico tried to ignore his quickening pulse, when he saw _her_. Memories swam through his mind, and the sweet smell of vanilla and dew washed over him.

There she stood, ghostly transparent, a single tear running down her delicate cheek. Nico felt her gentle hands cup his pale face, her touch as light as a feather. His head sagged, a lump forming in his throat, a tear falling down.

"_You've grown_." The two words echoed in his mind, the familiar soft, kindness of her voice. The ground blurred, and tear after tear began to drop, a streaming waterfall.

"_Bianca_," sobbed Nico, his knees crumpling. His heartbreaking wails filled the barren land.

"Nico," she whispered quietly. Sister and brother clung to each other for comfort. It didn't matter the gap between them was deeper than Tatarus, they were _together_.

The daughter of Hades carefully helped her brother up, lightly brushing a tear on his face away.

Nico closed his eyes, trying to recollect his emotions. Bianca was right _here_, and yet she was so far, his heart couldn't bear it.

The Hunter smiled sadly, reading his mind. She pulled back, drinking in the sight of her no longer little brother. He had grown taller, at least three inches taller than her now. His hair had grown out shaggy, falling over his eyes.

Bianca gazed at her lanky brother, tears springing into her eyes. "Why did you have to leave me?" choked the younger de Angelo, not the first time the question had come to mind.

The elder sibling could only gaze back sadly, as the air began to shift. "Our time is up," she observed softly.

"No, Bianca, you can't leave," anguish filled Nico's eyes, and he grabbed her hand desperately.

"I may not be alive and solid, but I am always with you," Bianca placed her hand over his heart. "Make friends. Don't shut everyone out. See the beautiful world, and live a life flourishing with happiness." A sparkling, chiming laugh escaped from her lips, and Bianca lifted her brother's chin up, her face flushed with joy.

"I'll try my best for you, Bianca," a small smile flickered on Nico's face.

The air was whipping faster and faster around the sister and brother.

"_I love you, Nico_," Bianca's tender voice smiled, barely heard over the rushing wind.

Nico stood there for the longest time, gazing at the spot_ she_ had once been, a bittersweet smell of vanilla and dew wafting over him.

* * *

><p>Please review! Thanks! :)<p>

**I stumbled upon an _amazing_ sketch of Nico and ghost Bianca, and was so inspired and all sappy-crying-feeling, that I decided I had to write a fanfic based on the drawing. To find the drawing, that you _must_ see, go onto the website DeviantArt and then search "bianca and nico". The second drawing on there should be it. It is in the catogory: scraps and is by winter-monsoon... I might just put the link on my profile instead...anyways, I hope you enjoyed my littte one shot! I miss their sibling love :( Why does Rick Riordian have to be so cruel but amazing at the same time? At least he didn't kill Leo off. If he did, the fans would most likely kill him. Or he would get _a lot_ of hate mail...sorry, now I'm rambling. Bye! XD**


End file.
